User blog:Ray L.H/My PD fanfiction
Hi! I'll post here my Fanfic that I posted on my Tumblr.Be patient,and it will become ready in no time! ---- Warning!The links and the text can contain spoilers!!! I don't care for them,but if you care...Read at your own risk. ---- Search for the Amulet of Yendor-Part 1: Once upon a time,a young man,known as Rogue, was walking on his small village,the Ashwood village.Then,he entered on a hut and met a old man. -Hi elder!Are you needing of something? -Well...Our village is needing of water and we don't have conditions to go to a bigger city to get it.-the old sage says. -That's horrible...-the young man replied. -But,in the neighbour Town,there are rumors of a manhole that leads to a mysterious and dangerous dungeon.-the elder said. -And,on this dungeon lies the famous and powerful "Amulet of Yendor",that gives to it's owner the power to grant his wishes.With it you can save our village,and do much more,if your will power is strong enough to persuade your wishes... -Then,I will get it!-Rogue said. Then,the young man left the Elder's tent,and traveled to the City,and entered on the mysterious manhole... : And a great adventure is unleashed... Part 2 Then,he entered in the Sewers,and seconds later,a rat comes and bite him. -Ouch!Better I find this amulet sooner than possible...-Rogue said. Walking by the sewers,he found a Small glass pot and a brown-colored seed,and found other things,then he down a staircase and comes to depth 2.Rogue enter on a creepy and strange room... -Hey,you!Hyena-man!What's this? -Wow!You are the biggest rat that I ever saw...But,what happened to your fur?-a strange two-legged animal says. -Let's say that I am "other kind of rat"...-Rogue replies,with a forced smile. -Well "naked rat",answering to your question,this is an healing well.It cures wounds of every kind;illnesses;headache;poison;cures even curses!Who knows if it can restore your fur... -Let's try it then...-Rogue says,wanting to beat the strange animal,already hungry. Then,he took a sip from the well's greenish and suspect water,and feel his wounds restored.He came out of the room,walking he found a alchemy pot,and discovered many things about the mysterious place.He down the staircase and comes to the 3th depth.He walked,searching for fod,killing rats and crabs,and found some pasty,a red potion,and a scroll. -I'll try it.Yngvi Teleportus Materia!-Rogue reads the scroll containing a magic spell,and is teleported to other place of the depth. -This's awesome,a teleporting scroll!-He says with a sarcastic voice.-Useless! -Hello adventurer... -Huh? -I was once like you,strong and confident...But now I am dead, and I cannot leave this place...No without my Dried rose.It's very important to me,please help me to find it!-a barely visible ghost appears. -Okay,I will get it... He fought against a crab carrying it.The crab dropped it,and it dropped the rose,then Rogue gave it to the ghost. -Yes,yes!That's it!Please,rerturn it to me,I will give you a very useful item to you... -Do you have some armor?-Rogue asked -Yes,and now,farewell adventurer!-The ghost gives him a Scale armor and disappears... Part 3 Then,Rogue came to depth 4,and he entered on a room with alots of statues,and for his surprise,one of them was alive! Rogue fought against the Statue,and he beaten it.The statue dropped a Blazing spear on a +2 level.Equipped with his spear and his scale armor,he went to depth 5. BEWARE WITH THE GOO!!! It was the text inscribed on the sign.When Rogue entered on the depth 5,he saw a strange colored liquid.Suddenly,the substance takes form! It tried to attack,but missed.Rogue planted the Earthroot seed on the floor and stepped on it.He noticed,then,that the damage taken by Goo's attack was smaller,then he defetead the monster,that dropped a Skeleton key and a strange device that looked like a radio.Rogue opened the gate and came to depth 6. Part 4 -Pixel Mart?-Rogue asked to himself after that he saw the sign. -Hello my friend!-A man on a adjacent room wearing strange clothes shouted. -Huh? -Here,come closer,I won't bite...Hey,I have there the merchandise of best quality to you! -A shop...In a prision?-Rogue asked to himself again and entered on the room filled with scrolls and potions of many different colors . -Well,well,well...I got here something cool to you!Maybe this Ivory potion?Or this high-quality Raido scroll?Or do you want my food?Let's go,feel free to get anything that you like!-The shopkeeeper said. Rogue did not said anything... -Then...Something called your attention? -How much is that small pack of food? -200 G. -What!?!You're a thief!-Rogue shouted. -There are real thieves waiting to steal your things,that are very dangerous,out there...I'm offended...-The shopkeeper said with a really sad voice. -Okay,okay...I hate to see men crying...-Rogue replied.-The potatoes sack,please... -No!That's not a potato sack,it's much better!With that pouch you can store your seeds.Just 500 G is the price! -And what's that strange symbol?-Rogue asked. -It's a Ankh...It will revive you,by the price of 500...-The shopkeeper said,more serious. -Okay,I'll take the pouch and that "Ankle". Then Rogue sold his weaker weapons and his cloth armor and got out of the shop...He walked a bit and...Faster than a arrow,somebody appeared and took his Shurikens. -Argh!He stole me!The mart guy was right.Hey,you,come back!!!-Rogue says and chase the thief.After that he recovered his shurikens,he come to depth 7. -Hi grannie.Do you know something about this place?-Rogue asked to a old man near the stairs. -Oh!What a pleasant surprise to meet someone decent in such a place!Look,I came here in the search of an magic ingredient:A Rotberry seed.Being an magic user,I'm quite able to defend myself from the monsters,but I'm becoming lost in no time.If you can help me,I will be happy in reward you with one of my best wands.-The old man said. -Okay then...-Rogue replied. Part 5 Rogue searched for the seed for some time,defeating Gnoll shamans;Skeletons and thieves on his way,when he finally found the Rotberry bush.He thrown a javelin on the strange bush to ensure that the bush is not dangerous,and,to his surprise,a green toxic gas cloud comes from the plant! -Whew!Luck that I was not close....-Rogue said. When he stepped on the bush,suuddenly roots appear and drag his legs,and a alarm sounds.Then a skeleton came in. -Uh-oh,that looks like trouble!-Rogue said. Rogue fought against the skeleton and destroyed it,then it dropped a sword.When the roots ended he brought back the seed to the gentleman. -Very good...Now,you are wanting a battle,or non-battle wand?-The old man asked. -Non-battle. -Take this Wand of blink then,and good luck on your quest,Rogue!-The man said and disappeared. -Wait,how did he knew my name?Bah,let's go to the end of this dungeon,now...-Rogue said. Traveling,he found many useful things,and a Scroll of Upgrade,that he used on his armor.Then,he finally reached on the 10th depth... DON'T LET THE TENGU OUT! Was the text on the sign. -Tengu?What's a Tengu?-Rogue asked to himself. He opened a locked door with a key on the chest near there... -Gotcha Rogue!-Somebody appears from the darkness and shoots a shuriken in Rogue. -Where on the Earth all this strange people learned my name???-Rogue shouted. With the help of his Wand of blink,a healing potion and some Incendiary and Curare darts,he defeatead the strange person.Tengu dropped another key and a book with a leather cover. -To-me of Ma-es-try...-Rogue tried to read the cover. Then he read the book,and a unexpected breeze blows...Rogue was feeling...strange.When he walked,he noticed that he was faster than before! -Wow,I can run twice faster now!Rachel would love to see this...-The now freerunner-Rogue said,remembering of the beautiful Huntress from his village. Then,he opened the gate... part coming soon... Category:Blog posts